Harry Potter is Missing?
by Hollybaby390
Summary: Everyone meets to throw Harry a surprise bday party, only to discover he's not there! Where did he go and why? Read to find out! Dumbledore and Sirius are still alive, & Snape is good.


Harry Potter is Missing?

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging J.K. Rowling. But I am allowed to be proud of my own plot.

………………………………………………………………………………..

The time was 5:30, am. Many people were congregating in the Order's secret house, 12 Grimmauld Place. Members of the order who could make it were there. Others decided it was too dangerous to leave their mission at this point in time, a few were too injured to come, and some who just didn't care.

But that didn't change the fact that the majority of the Order was sitting cramped and tired in the main living room. They were waiting for Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, to wake up and come downstairs so they could celebrate his 17th birthday. Everyone was so excited, because with Harry's 17th birthday, it meant that he was finally an adult, and would fully come into his powers. Everyone had been waiting for this day, some with excitement, and others with dread. But it was here, and it was going to be celebrated.

The room was very quiet. No one wanted to be the one who disturbed Harry from his well-deserved sleep. Every whisper was met with a less-than-subtle Hush! Now the time was 5:40, and people were starting to feel a little impatient. The room had been beautifully decorated; Molly Weasley had done the honors of making the birthday breakfast, making enough for everyone to have at least two helpings. Everything was ready.

As she was waiting for Harry to come downstairs, Ginny reflected on the past year. The war had officially begun, meaning everyone who could had to join it. Hogwarts had semi-closed, only taking in first years and teaching the kids enough to guard themselves. It had been a tough time for everyone; no one even dared to go on vacation for a little family fun. Ginny was proud to say that it was her idea to throw a party for Harry. He worked so hard, and carried such a burden.

Ginny's mouth turned into a frown as she thought about what happened after she started to tell people about her idea. Somehow those little twits in Harry's fan group, you know, the ones with the mini-skirts and way too much make-up got a hold of it and convinced everyone to make it a surprise breakfast party. They originally wanted to have everyone run into his room, but thankfully that got nixed. I think that they just wanted to see him in his boxers.

At this thought Ginny started to drool. No, she wasn't one of those brazen girls who just wanted to bed Harry either for the bragging rights or just to be connected to the most famous guy ever. No, Ginny had a full-blown crush on the guy. This is why she picked out a special gift that she hoped to give to him when they were alone. Urggh! Why is this taking so long? Harry never sleeps past five.

Ginny was visibly beginning to show her anger. Molly Weasley had to reach over and tap her daughter to ensure that Ginny wouldn't give away the surprise. Ginny started to do that all-too-famous body blush when Ron snapped.

"Oh honestly! What is going on! He should be down here by now!" At that, Ron took off running before anyone could stop him. He took the steps two at a time and reached the top faster then he ever had before. With a growl he burst open the door to Harry's room. Which, on second thought, wasn't really that smart considering that Harry now slept with his wand in reach, just in case death eaters attack. With a wild stop, Ron looked around. Confused, he even rubbed his head. Ron's eyes processed the room, noting that the bed was unmade, and very empty.

'Where is he?' Ron asked himself. 'Maybe he went to the bathroom or something.' Quickly, he walked over to the bathroom. It was empty. Getting really worried, Ron checked the entire room. No Harry. With a shudder, Ron slowly went to the top of the stairs.

'Oh Merlin, they are going to kill me when they find out.' Ron slowly went down. As soon as Ron was visible, he was pounced on.

"Is Harry awake?"

"What's taking him so long?"

These were just a few of the questions thrown at him. Ron blushed and tried to think of a way to tell them all that Harry wasn't there. After about a minute of questioning, the wizards and witches quiet down. Ron boosts up his to courage to speak.

"Um, well, I don't really know how to… Okay, when I went up to Harry's room, I looked in, and well, he. Wasn't. There." Gasps filled the room. Whispers immediately kicked up, and rumors of death eaters ruled. Some of the fan girls started to cry, and all the levelheaded adults ran up to check it out. As they looked for themselves and came back down, the tension level increased.

"What are we going to do? What if You-know-who has him?" Cried out Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore tried to take hold of the situation.

"Look, everyone. Maybe it's not as bad as it looks. Maybe he just went out for coffee or something. Let's not panic."

But fear had taken its cold hold on everyone. Many of the girls started to cry hysterically, while Hermione, Harry's other best friend, looked lost.

"You know, I bet that Malfoy has him. He is exactly the kind of ferret to do that." Ginny suggested, frowning. Hermione nodded.

"Okay, let's go out and search for him." Lockhart said heroically. Everyone agreed. Lockhart looked amazed.

"We'll split up, and if we run into any trouble then we can call for each other through the danger spell." Flitwick said.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall divided everyone into groups of 8. One group immediately flooed to Malfoy Manor, where they woke Draco from a very nice dream. It involved a lot of dancing bunnies who randomly attacked people, like Harry Pothead for example.

Another group left for Hogsmade, thinking maybe he wanted to buy something for himself. It was a fruitless search, but since Fred and George headed that one, it was quite a bit of fun.

There were only two more groups left. One was almost all of the brainless girls, in love with Harry for his fame and fortune. Poor Remus. Poor, poor Remus. He ended up with one of the biggest headaches of his life. It kind of reminded him of his days in the Marauders actually. The last group was the main gang. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Dumbledore and McGonagall, Sirius and Snape, and we can't forget Colin Creevey! Going along to record the event. They decided to visit Privet Drive; maybe his family knew where he was.

Once they all arrived at the house, they waited a minute to think of what they were going to say. Then Ron, again, couldn't take the waiting. He rushed up to the front door and politely knocked.

"What?" Came a loud roar a few minutes later, as the door was ripped open. A large, purplish man stood there, in his nightclothes glaring down his nose at Ron.

"Are you aware that I had exactly 2 more minutes to sleep! You bloody imbecile! What is with all this… this… banging in the night? You should be taken away!" At the end of his little rant, Vernon, Harry's horrible uncle, noticed that there was not only Ron, but also a whole lot more people on his property. His face started to resemble an over ripe tomato. Everyone became afraid that it would suddenly pop, which would not be good. No, it really wouldn't because that would mean there would be gross Vernon goop everywhere.

Right as Vernon was about to chew everyone out, Sirius steps up and cast a silent spell. Vernon was frozen.

"Nice. But James would have poured jelly down his pants." Dumbledore remarked casually as he walked past him into the house. Sirius hit his head, and then hung it in shame. The rest of the group filed in, looking around and noting just how freakishly clean it was. And how there were no pictures of Harry, but tons of a fat blond boy, who looked like he had a problem with constipation.

"Spread out. We might as well check to see if for some extremely odd reason he is here." Came the order. The group fanned out. The older adults kept downstairs, while all the young students went upstairs. After finding nothing out of the ordinary, (except for more horrible pictures) the adults also went upstairs. As they went down the long hallway, the adults noticed that one door was open, and the lights were on. Quietly they tiptoed down to find out what was going on. What they saw shocked and amazed them.

For there, on the opposite side of the room, stood a cowering Dudley trapped behind prison bars. And standing calmly in the middle of the room was Harry Potter. The adults silently walked in the room to join the teenagers who all had their mouths wide open.

Harry stood there, facing Dudley and chuckling. Every time Dudley cowered, Harry took a slow, deliberate bite of a large, delicious, double-chocolate cake. Then he would exclaim at how good it was. Dudley practically drooled at the sight of it. As Harry slowly took the last bite, he softly sang.

"Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Happy birthday dear myself, happy birthday to me." At the end of the song, Harry simply turned around, waved hello to the gathered crowd, and apprated back to number 12 Grimmauld Place, and went back to sleep. It was his birthday after all. If he wanted a day off, he would have it.


End file.
